


污水厂脑洞15

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [14]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞15

非要说的话大概就是致敬水龙敬老师的一点都不水龙敬的水龙敬风格。  
的高访。

高访，哇看上去是一个没有多少感情经历的美人，虽然在感情顾问这方面已经登峰造极了。  
但是才不是这样咧。  
占南弦和管惕都知道的，高访就是那种会把性和快感当成牙刷和餐巾纸一样寻常东西的人。  
不过高访没有对身边人下手的习惯，而且好像还比较挑嘴。  
这样子，占南弦老父亲和管惕老父亲才能欣慰地表示不需要在自己的感情生活之外操心浅宇の花的感情问题真是太好了。  
......这二位也没什么能力去操心吧！自己的感情问题都是高访帮忙解决分析的！  
总之，高访过了真的蛮久才找到个合适的对象。  
小男孩子，刚成年，下手好像很猥琐大叔。  
高访也差不多到了可以被人喊大叔的年纪嘛，但是应该是那种可爱的小叔叔，或者像是沈浩然说的，大哥哥。  
羞耻感什么的几乎没有，什么被年下的上位方喊着敬称插入啊，或者穿着三件套被小孩子玩弄这种，并没有羞耻。  
这么说起来也有点像是不知火O惭里的剧情诶。  
发觉然然对自己有性冲动之后，高访就开始盘算着下手啦。  
邀请小孩子到自己家来住周末，又安静又方便。周五，刚刚念大学的然然敲开门之后，高访穿着睡衣。  
不是丝绸睡衣啦，就是舒服的棉麻质感的睡袍一样，系带子的那种。因为高访太瘦了，松松垮垮的，弯腰给然然倒果汁的时候，从侧面就可以看到乳头。  
诶？  
然然脑中警铃大作。  
为什么有银色的部分？  
是乳夹，简单的银色乳夹，有一个环子，可以挂链条。  
高访太瘦了，工作和胃病的缘故，整个人都显得有点纤弱。  
所以适合细细长长的链子。  
——也确实拿了链子挂在上面，连接两边乳头，所以从睡衣的开口，可以看到一条银链的弧度。  
大哥哥......大哥哥这样子——不是到家里的任何人都看得到吗！  
绝对不可以！  
然然一边玩主机游戏，一边心想：绝对、绝对不行。  
高访做了更加过分的事情。  
坐在然然身边，看着然然打游戏，然后手指勾住链条扯动。  
“嗯......然然，那里的宝箱还没有拿——呼......等下打boss的时候要、要啊啊......要记住格挡防反......”  
完全没有怜悯自己的扯着链条，可怜的乳首被拽成细长的形状，然后弹回去。  
怎么能够好好玩啊！  
然然死在小boss手里五六次之后，终于忍无可忍。  
“大哥哥这样子——”  
“超舒服哦。”高访说。“男性的乳头虽然没有太多神经簇，经常玩弄也是会变得敏感的。”  
红红的乳头，仔细看连乳晕都膨大起来。  
到底自己玩过多少次啊。  
“然然还是处男吧？”高访问。  
然然想到那个和大哥哥长得一模一样的医生大哥哥......口交交出去第一次，应该还算是处男吧。  
“大哥哥可以让你试试做爱的滋味哦。”  
总之就这么滚了起来。  
对于高访的乳头，然然有着别样的痴迷。连乳夹一起含住吮吸，大哥哥就会发出好听的声音。  
不过，在摸到然然的阴茎的时候，大哥哥完全不一样了。  
高访的猫唇张开，舌尖伸出一点，眼睛里好像都有爱心。  
“现在的男孩子真是了不得......”  
一下子就吞到最里面了！  
嘴巴完全变形，脸颊也因为服侍阴茎的动作而凹陷，还在看着然然。  
“好棒。”高访说。“比假的东西棒多了。”  
然然松了口气。  
大哥哥也没有经验，真是太好了。  
所以大哥哥现在就像是主动献上肉体的新娘一样呢。  
虽然一开始在高访的嘴巴里交待第一次很快，第二次就凸显出男孩子过人的体质和天赋。  
经常使用假阴茎玩弄的后穴尽管很轻松就吞掉一半，剩下的一半还是被按着腰插进去的。  
高访惊讶地用手抚摸自己的小腹。  
“居然......居然这么大吗......”  
完全被填满了。  
从身到心。  
大哥哥的声音很好听。  
以为会是含蓄的情人，结果叫床的声音又浪又大。  
“呜呜——快点射、射给我！没有精液要......要死掉了——快给我精液！”  
然然面红耳赤。  
大哥哥到底从哪里学来这些话啊！  
比......比小电影里的还要......  
不是糟糕，是......  
动听。  
大概折腾了高访三个小时。  
年长的恋人已经完全没有力气了，但是在然然拔出阴茎的时候，还是爬过去，用手捧着并没有疲软的肉棒，虔诚地以唇舌膜拜。  
“有认真舔干净哦。”高访笑眯眯的说。  
可恶......  
还想继续玩弄高访，但是对方的体力已经极限了。  
所以只是用高访细长柔软的手指解决了一下。  
年长的恋人真是了不起啊。  
然然抱着高访睡着的时候这样想。

不过，并没有结束。  
这次之后的另一个周五，因为暴雨的缘故，高访开车去接然然。  
社团活动的建筑里人差不多走完了，只有准备校庆表演的舞蹈社和民乐社还在聚精会神地讨论演出服装。  
“我没有穿内裤。”下楼的时候，就算身边还有人匆匆忙忙的抱着书，用衣服披在头上准备冒雨狂奔，高访还是淡然轻松地说出来。  
“啊？”  
然然傻了。  
大哥哥......没有穿内裤吗？  
瘦长笔直的腿被西裤衬着，也看不出来。  
“但是吊袜带和衬衫夹，都好好的穿着呢。”  
高访站在男洗手间门口。  
然然舔了舔嘴唇。  
——果然是这样。  
黑色的男性吊袜带卡在小腿上，而衬衫夹在大腿根部偏下的位置。  
半遮半掩的白衬衫下面，是大哥哥圆润可爱的屁股。  
等......等一下？  
这个是？  
“正....正字？”  
左边大腿上正字差最后一笔。  
高访把一只油性笔递给然然。  
“想着你的时候高潮了四次。”他说。  
然后，等到天色全黑，舞蹈队和民乐社的人离开社团活动建筑的大厅时，然然和高访也混在人群里走了出去。  
好像没有什么不同，只不过......  
高访的大腿上，写了一个正字、两个只有三笔的正字。  
意思当然是在他肠道里内射了三次，然后高访大哥哥后穴又高潮了四次的意思啦。  
“油性笔用沐浴液洗不掉。”高访说。“明天我们去公园玩吧，听说晚上公园景色很不错呢。”  
啊啊。  
想到大哥哥穿着宽松的袍子式的家居服，行走之间露出大腿内侧的正字......  
还有公园......会发生什么呢？  
然然年轻的脑袋里，充满了不适合他这个年龄的疑惑。


End file.
